


Hightide

by Shotgungirl95



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merman Lance, human keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgungirl95/pseuds/Shotgungirl95
Summary: The waves swirled and splashed harshly against the damp sand as the storm commenced with is cruel roars of thunder and flashes of light. The wind threw itself forward making it practically impossible for anyone, or anything to get by, but there was no way Keith was just leaving that, that thing, there to die against the sand. From his withered scales down to his dry chapped purple lips, he was loosing his life. and whatever this damn creature was, there was no way in hell that Keith would just leave it behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I thought I would write this because of the new season, and I've been really into the whole mermaid Lance thing lately, but I've seen a lot on it so I thought it would be generally cool to write. Also I dont have a cover for this but whatever, also if you like it so far, message me on my tumblr! its nepeta4686 (it was from my homestuck phase, but I post other things there..) Please ask permission before sharing anywhere.

It was dark and windy that night. The hard hits of the rain pierced his skin as Keith was only trying to make his way home. He growled against the harsh air as his hair scatters around his pail damp face, making it hard to see exactly where he's going. The dark clouds soared over the sky as the thunder roared with the quick flashes of lightning. Keith knew he should have called Shiro when he escaped work without permission. The news had reported he stay inside, but all he wanted to do was go home, and not be lectured by his older brother.

The wind hissed harshly making Keith turn away to attempt catching a breath without loosing it completely. As it calmed down only slightly, Keith quickly threw his hair up in a small ponytail to get it away from his face. He squinted up at the sky letting the rain drip down the sides of his skin and land on his light jacket, another bad decision on his part. He looked forward. still trying to keep his eyes open as he had made his way toward the stairs where the beach had stood with its soaked muddy sand and harsh waters.

This way was his quickest way home, but with the waves smacking against the ground, he debated if he'd even be able to get halfway. He shivered from the cold water soaking through his jacket as he slowly stepped down the stairs. He cursed to himself from all the shitty decisions he had made already, this might be his worst. When he stepped onto the mud light sand, he could feel his foot sink into it with a loud squishing noise. He cringed at the sound but he quickly began to walk, the mud clinging to his boots as each time he yanked his foot free and continued on.

The cruel wind hit him dead on once more making him stumble and fall to his side, a trail of mud now staining the side of his clothes and seeping toward his skin. He cursed once more as he struggled away from the sands grasp to stand again. His vision blurred from the water and muck he looked forward attempting to avaid the crashing waves, as he stared off and preseaded to trudge toward home, a dark figure had formed in his sight range. He squinted more, stopping in his mucky tracks to ensure he wasn't just seeing things.

This figure was layed upon the ground, with a human like shape, but it was still to far to tell. Keith continued to gaze as his feet sank slowly from his weight. If someone got stuck out here along with him, they'd probably not be in the best of shape if they're laying on the ground in this mess. Keith struggled to get his feet free as he took a step forward.  
"Hey!" He yelled in attempt to gain the figures attention. He reseived no reply. His stomach churned inside him as his anxiety set in. 'They're not dead are they?' He thought to himself as he sprinted toward them falling over constantly leaving himself covered in mud. He panted deeply as he struggled over to the unknown person, except, as he approached, this, THING, wasn't anywhere close to a human being.

It had brown wet hair that curled in front of its tightly closed eyes, That part of it seemed perfectly like a person, but instead of ears, this creature had weeved silky fins, that spiked out at its tips, and a sortment of different shades of blue, silver and purple, its human like jawline was covered with light silver and white scales, and had the same patches covering different parts of its body, some conatianing more blue or purple than the others. But its abdomen down, was covered in the thick colored scales. There wasn't any legs, it was tail, and where there should have been feet, there was instead another translusant fin with a light shade of turquoise.

Keiths dark colored eyes widened with shock. All he could think of was this was some crazy hillusination, he thought hard, attempting to brush off the thought of how distinctly real this thing looked. It was probably his mind playing with him since it was cold, and hard to concentrate. He went to continue forward toward home, but his heart ached with regret as he turned back to it with sympathy. There was no way Keith was just leaving that, that thing, there to die against the sand. From his withered scales down to his dry chapped purple lips, he was loosing his life. and whatever this damn creature was, there was no way in hell that Keith would just leave it behind.

In a quick instant, Keith tumbled to its side and pulled out his phone to call his brother, the servise at the time was terrible, but this would be the only way he could get this thing somewhere safe without him going down with it. After moments and ringing, with the struggle to get a connection, he finally got an answer.

"h-llo? Keith?" The familair voice spoke throughout the thick static.

"Shiro!" He yelled just so Shiro Might be able to understand him.

"Keith? Wh- the hell ar- -u?" THe phone screached as it struggled to keep its service.

"The beach! Dammit! Get the fuck down here!" He yells before the call ends abruptly.

All he could do now is hope, hope that in this hell, this thing, and himself will get out of this shit hole.


	2. 2- The Names Lance!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating when I thought I was going too, I've been sick for like a month, but I finally finished chapter 2 for all of you, I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if there is any errors.

He gently turned the creature over and it makes a soft grunt making Keith flinch. Its other side was much more muddy than its other. Keith reluctantly placed a hand down on its scales closing his eyes tightly and slowing his breathing. 

Its scales were smooth, like a fish's. It was a slimy texture that only had Keith cringe as he reopened his eyes to see a red dirty ooze leek through the cracks of his fingers. He let out a shaky sigh before struggling to breathe from the forceful wind. He wheezed covering his mouth as he looked toward its face again. Its eyes lay slightly open, with the look of quiet fear as its dry lips quivered. Keith stared a second, processing that the creature was now conscious, before moving his hand to cup its cheek. He shot back before wincing, Keith then drew his hand back again. 

"I-It'll be okay.." He attempts to say, unsure if he'd even heard him through the weather around them, but the being didn't answer him back, he only continued to glare silently. "Don't give me that look!" Keith raised his voice over the storm the waves raising up enough to splash against them and the rain hitting the parts of their open skin harshly. "I'm trying to help you!" He growls before taking the creature by its limp arms and pushing force into his body to stand. It was no shit that it fought back, it kicked its filthy injured tail around as it yelled nonsense and occasionally screaming out in pain.

"Keith!" A dark voice raised in the fierce winds as Keith continued to drag the whimpering and pouting tailed fish thing slowly and desperately.  
"Get over here!" He yells gathering his grip against its wet and muddy wrists.

It didn't take too long before, Shiro, in a long black rain coat and boots came flying down the stairs, holding onto the rail so he doesn't send himself backwards, and joins his side with widening eyes of amazement. 

"Holy Fuck!" He raises his voice. " Keith, what is this thing!?" 

"That doesn't matter right now! I-Its hurt!" Keith stutters over the wind making him tumble to the ground again, The creature landing against him. They both groaned in pain, this thing was a lot heavier when landing straight on him, that's plenty considering her forcefully dragged this thing in the mud.

"Lets just get it out of here!" Shiro says practically screaming as more rolls of thunder start to come in, "and lets do it quickly!"

Keith nods squinting down at the creature that was looking up at him, with its blue piercing eyes. Shiro takes its tail and holds it in place in spite of its squirming before lifting it up and looking toward Keith once again. He sighs standing again and grabs the creatures arms once more. By now it didn't seem to resist as much, for it laid there looking up at Keith and not turning its head away. Keith gulped, 'this thing doesn't like me does it?' He thought to himself as Shiro began to move from the sand under them clinging to his boots. Shiro moved with care, unwilling to do anything to hurt the tailed boy any more than it already was as he leads slowly up the stairs, stopping occasionally to let the wind soar past them, before carefully continuing to the car. As the reach the top of the stairs Shiro shifts to take its waist.

"Get to the passengers, I'll put it in the back..." Shiro says taking it from Keith's arms and heads to the trunk of their black toned Jeep and clicks the button to open the back up. Gently he sets the creature in as it looks amazed at the car. He laughs before handing him a water bottle. "I don't know if this is effective enough, but you seem to need water, so you can get it from this until we get to somewhere, where you'll be safer.."

He looked at the man with amazement, not only was the invention he sat in amazing, they actually kept water in containers, and in weirdly shaped ones too. He winces from the wound on his hip as the human by the name of Shiro closes the moveable device, making the creature jump from the noise. He hears the other laugh making him look back, to see the Keith sitting upwards in the top seats. His eyes widen as he looks at the extended space, and he lifts himself onto the seats to look around.

"That's not going to be fun when we start driving bud.." Keith warns looking back to the creature as Shiro climbs in and laughs. 

"He doesn't know much does he?" Shiro smiles closing the door against the hard wind and rain, before buckling. "He's not used to the things we have." he chuckles.

"Yeah... " Keith puts simply, "whatever it is, it doesn't know shit about us." As he says so Shiro speeds off and Keith quickly buckles to stay in one place as Shiro already struggles with the slippery roads, but the worst of it was put on the poor creature, when he hit the petal it was sent tumbling backwards, making a terrible high pitched squeaking noise, and as he turned corners, the damn thing held on for his life. It was terrified, and all Keith could think was that this thing might have been better off laying there than having to deal with these roads.

"Dial Pidges number Keith, She can get us into the aquarium without anyone seeing it." Shiro grumbles as he focuses deeply on staying in one place as he drives.

Keith nods and pulls out his phone which the wet creature automatically perks intrest in as he falls over the seats to poke at it, "Hey stop that!" Keith growls as he attempts on typing the number without the beast messing it up. As the familair sound of the calling goes on, the tailed thing continues to pick at his Iphone. 

"Hello?" Pidge questions as all she can here is Keith yelling at something to stop biting his ear before abrubtly answering.

"H-Hey Pidge!" He says while pushing the thing away, making it sound as if he's rummaging around. "We need you to sneak us I- Hey dammit don't bite my ear!"  
"Um..." She calls over the phone with a confused tone, "first off who's biting your ear?"

Keith only laughs awkwardly as he shoves the tailed human back. "T-That's a conversation for later, look just get us into the aquarium, we have something... Private to bring to you."

"Well consider it done..." She says still intensly confused. "I'll have the back open in the mater of minutes, just hurry, so you don't freak out the dolphins.." She speaks quietly.  
"Right we're almost there..." He says before hanging up and giving the phone for the creature to check out.

"So..." Shiro starts looking back at him slightly while also watching the road. "What's your name?"

It looked at him as he throws the phone to see what would happen, which gets a pissed yell from Keith before he answers, "Name?"

"Yeah, you know what do your little fish buddies call you.." Keith spits sarcastically while going to take his phone back. His hand his slapped harshly making him jolt back as he answers,

"The names Lance!!"


	3. 3- Look How Cute He Is ^•^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Oh god it's finally up! I wrote this all on my phone (which is personally so hard to do) but I finally got it up for all the people loving this fan fiction! Gah it means so much that everyone is enjoying it! I apologize for the longest delays ever, but I suppose not every writer can be organized on their updates. I apologize for it being so short, but it's all developing for the rest of the story and I hope you all understand!  Thank you all so much for your continued support, it means so much. I've been doing a lot, including getting into cosplay recently~  Im making an account on Instagram that I'll update everyone on if they'd like to give tips, advice, or just general love at what Im trying to do, if thats what you all want to do! Some of my cosplay that I am working on are, fem yurio, gay pride armin, and krista! Thabk you all again!   
> Becky

"Lance huh?" Shiro smiles. "That's a common name here."

Lance paid no attention to Shiro's response as he scrolled down Keith's phone looking at messages and photos making Keith growl and attempt to take it back, which again leads to a harsh slap to his hand. One second this 'Lance' was on deaths row, and now he's snapping pictures on Keith's phone.

Keith grumbled to himself rubbing his irritated hand, this thing was idiotic, he saves Lances tailed ass and he gets his phone stolen in return. He pouted to himself as he sinks down in his seat.

"Don't drown over it Keith.~" Shiro laughs as he swerves around a corner where Lance stumbles and clings to the seats. "At least your car won't smell like fish by the end of this..." He says sighing at the thought of his poor car.

"Oh Blacks fine, its a damn car Shiro just get one of those smells for  it.." Keith rolls his eyes as he looks at the bordered houses while they pass. The car swerves from the slickness of the water and the intense wind, but Shiro manages to make it work as the aquarium comes into view.

It wasn't the largest building, but usually they would have set there animals outside for everyone to see. With payment of course. The pools were empty now since the storm was so intense, and that meant they had moved the animals into the storage area. All of the windows were shaded, and all of the doors were locked shut, except for one garage door that laid open and a short brunette stood holding on tightly to the frame waving them to hurry. Carefully, Shiro drove in and they quickly shut door and storm to the window. Keith rolls it down to reveal a very angered Pidge.

"YOU! Have no idea how much I went through to get you two in here!" She scolds, "If Matt knew about this He'd!-" That very second Lance slammed against the back seat window, and with a yelp Pidge retorts backwards. "Okay, what the hell is that!?" She says with a petrified look, and Shiro climbs from the car.

"Language Pidge..." He warns before answering, "it's a Lance apparently. "

"Lance? That's a dumb name.." She responded rather blandly now before perking towards the creature to look at it more.

"We came here because this thing practically died on the shore." Keith speaks up, "so take it, I don't want my bathroom smelling like fish.."

"I'm sure I can find somewhere for it," Pidge sighed, "but you know how hard it is to hold this thing, without people finding it. And if Matt really was here he'd loose his shit right about now.."

"I understand, but we really cant hold Lance at our place either, I'm sure he wouldn't have much room." Shiro remarked as he unbuckled himself and left the car to let Lance out. He chuckled slightly seeing him look around in amazement and his webbed hand reached out to the water tanks ahead of him.

"Look I'll take him, he'll have plenty of room to do as he pleases..." Pidge gave an annoyed sigh as she stepped toward the creature to study him closer, to where Lance decides to shove his hand in her face, drenching het glasses with salt water as she groans, "this thing is idiotic, but I got ahold of hunk to come help us get him somewhere private, and in a tank.."

Shiro gave a victorious smile, while Keith sighed in relief, "Oh thank god." He mumbled exiting he car to join the others, "I'll take you anywhere you want Pidge, just please get this thing away from my phone..."

Lance scowled at Keith's voice, and Pidge perked with interest, "I guess it can understand us." She spoke watching him purposely go onto Keith's phone and click an app called Instagram, just to annoy Keith further.

"Why you!-" Before Keith could lose himself, the door barged open harshly, and a large, heavily coated figure comes in quickly and closes the door behind them. Lance jolted back confused, dropping Keith's phone onto the concrete cracking it as the being approached further to reunite with the others. As scary as it first was, he removed his hood to reveal another man giving an amazed look toward Lance and he swiftly came over to him.

"Hey buddy~" He slurred kindly, "Awe look how cute he is ^•^"


End file.
